


Fork in the Road

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, POV Kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali needs to make choice: power or love.</p><p>
  <i>Jennifer isn’t their usual target. She’s studious, but she’s not skinny or weird or helpless. The target on her back is more personal: she told Ennis he should try hitting the books some time instead of just the gym if he wanted to graduate before he turned twenty-five.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Kali/Jennifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Jennifer isn’t their usual target. She’s studious, but she’s not skinny or weird or helpless. The target on her back is more personal: she told Ennis he should try hitting the books some time instead of just the gym if he wanted to graduate before he turned twenty-five.

Kali had been there when it happened, and she’d bit her lips to keep from laughing. The rest of her friends hadn’t thought it very funny, so now Jennifer has to pay.

The plan is pretty simple, but payback doesn’t have to be complicated to hurt.

She watches as Aiden walks past Jennifer, presses a finger to the bottom of the pile of books she’s carrying and tips them out of her arms. Kali supresses a flinch when the books clatter to the floor and Jennifer startles.

Now it’s her turn.

She isn’t really part of the group yet. So far, she’s barely participated in any of their “pranks”, but Deucalion told her this would be her last test. After this, she’ll be one of them. All she has to do is kick one of Jennifer’s books over to Ethan. That’s it. One swift kick will ensure her a place in one of the most feared groups in school. People will stare at her in the hallways. Teachers will stop caring whether she turns in her homework or not. She’ll always have money for lunch, and then some left to save up for that new jacket.

She looks down at the girl kneeling on the floor, gathering her scattered books. Jennifer looks back up at her, apprehension, hope, but also resignation in her eyes.

The hallway disappears as Kali’s mind goes back to the night before last.

 

_She’s at home, on her bed, with Jennifer. They’re working on English, technically. They’d come up with a reward system, hoping they’d get more work done this way, and right now Kali is getting that reward. One of Jennifer’s legs is slung over Kali’s. Kali’s hand is gripping Jennifer’s thigh and tugging her closer. Her other arm is trapped between the headboard and Jennifer’s body, but she doesn’t care. Jennifer is kissing her, soft and sweet, before biting Kali’s lower lip and pulling away._

_‘Okay, back to work,’ Jennifer says._

_‘One more kiss.’ Kali dives in and sets her lips against Jennifer’s neck._

_Jennifer laughs, a bright happy sound, and pushes her off._

_‘That is not how rewards work.’_

_‘Then we change the rules.’_

_‘They’re_ your _rules,’ Jennifer points out. ‘You wanted a balance between work and play, so for each assignment you finish you get one kiss.’_

_‘I was kind of hoping to distract you enough with the kiss to make you forget about that rule,’ Kali smirks. She leans in close letting lips ghost over Jennifer’s. Jennifer’s breath hitches, and Kali lets her lips wander across Jennifer’s jaw, then down her neck. Jennifer’s hand spasms where it’s gripping Kali’s hip._

_‘You’re gonna have to do better than that,’ Jennifer says, her voice no more than a breath._

_‘That sounds like a challenge,’ Kali growls softly. She pushes Jennifer into the mattress and smothers her girlfriend’s peals of laughter with a kiss._

Kali blinks and she’s back in the hallway. If she kicks, all that will be gone. No more laughter and kissing and teasing. No more Jennifer. She wonders if it would’ve made any difference if she’d told the others she and Jennifer are together. Glancing over her shoulder and seeing a thunderous looking Ennis and the cruel twist of Deucalion’s smile, she realizes it wouldn’t have.

She kneels next to Jennifer to gather the loose sheaves of paper that have fallen out of the books and hands them to Jennifer, who takes them with a soft, private smile.

Kali helps Jennifer up, and as they walk through the hallways, side by side, everyone’s eyes on them, she doesn’t look back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
